the break up
by hahahehe7
Summary: what happens if Fang never helped Max in the end of MR3, what if Max blew up Itex by herself?What if max's flock got new people? What if sfter 2 years of being apart, they see each other for the first time. You see that all here. FAX R
1. Chapter 1

_Flash back_

_And with that our flock split in two. And I no idea if I was ever see Fang and his group again. _

End flash back 

It's been two years since I last seen Fang and 1 year, 11 months since Ari dead. One year since we blown up Itex without Fang's help.

We saved the world.

We did it without Fang…or his blog.

We meet other Avian Americans. We couldn't let them go. They were in the same boat as us. Jasp, who is one year older than me at 17 **(AN I don't care about their ages in the book I make up my own), **Lollipop at 14, Nano who is 10, and a Siberian Husky, who can fly without wings, with of course Total, Angel, and Nudge.

That's my new flock. Well new and old. We bought a beat up old house on Moose head Lake Maine **(AN: Love that place!) **and restored it. It's huge and we have a water front view and totally excluded from everyone else.

I got up and noticed Jasp wasn't beside me on the bed. **(AN: don't get mad at me, there will be some Fax later)** I got up and threw on some of Jasp's clothes and went out side to sit on the back porch.

I saw Jasp sitting on the wooden chairs on our dock. We have a motor boat we take around places. I got a one of that fold out chairs and sat beside him. He didn't notice me till I was right beside him. I took his coffee from him and took a sip.

Then spit it out. I whipped my mouth and looked at Jasp, "You know I hate black,"

"That's why I made it so you won't drink it all,"

I opened my mouth to say something smart, but I thought about it and said, "fair,"

He chuckled. He wasn't as emotionless as Fang, he told me what he was feeling, and he had a wardrobe like Fang, but it was brighter sometimes.

I smiled. "Do you want to visit mom, It's her birthday in a week?" I asked.

"I would love to," he said and kissed me on the cheek. We on the dock for an hour, before we set off inside to cook breakfast. Yes, I learned how to cook. And I wasn't bad, so lay off, gosh!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama, mama," yelled shadow down the hall. I didn't want to spring this on you but I have two kids almost 2 years of age. Shadow, a boy, and feathers the girl.

"I can't find my favorite shirt!" he yelled.

"It's in your top draw!" I yelled. I waited. Then heard a muffled "Oh" and the slamming of draws.

He was almost as forgetful as his father Jasp. My flock meet me out on the door step and we made our way to mom's house.

**Sorry for shortness, but I am writing the other chapter now. **


	3. Chapter 3

Fang POV

It's been 2 years since I left Max and her mini flock. It was the worst mistake of my life.

Me, Gazzy, and Iggy tried to track her down but we couldn't find her. We heard about her blowing up Itex and we tried going to Germany, but she had already left.

Now we are going to Max's mom's house. I was trying to avoid that because she probally hates me, but Iggy and Gazzy wouldn't take to me for the longest time and sometimes they still don't.

I wasn't going to ask forgiveness, no the women I love deservers more than that. I just wanted to see her smiling face once more. And how she is doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV

We arrived at Mom's house around one pm.

"I wanna ring the door bell," cried feathers. She had and obsession of pushing buttons. Jasp chuckled and lifted her to the door bell. She pressed it once then giggled then pressed it repeatedly over and over and over again, until Jasp said, "I think they heard you,"

Feathers grinned at him as the door opened to find Ella hugging everyone and ushering us to come in. Then Ella and Lollipop went to look at pictures of Zach Effron. I rolled my eyes.

Mom went to Nano and said, "You've grown," he grinned. He was almost five feet and he's only ten! Our Siberian Husky grumbled, "I want some food,"

I held up a piece of bacon and pulled it up and down in the air. "Come on, boy come on, come get it, Jump, sit, stay,"

Soup sat there not amused and I threw the bacon at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Fang POV

We were standing on the doorstep of Max's mom's house. I think we stood there for a good 5 min, I don't know I can't be sure time goes by weirdly when you nervous.

Then Iggy rolled his sightless eyes and said, "I'll get it," he rang the door bell and two little kids about 2 years old opened the door. They tilted there heads to one side and I noticed they looked like Max.

She had moved on. I couldn't speak. I was hurt but I keep the expressionless mask on. Then Gazzy calmly said, "Is Max here?"

I must thank him for that later.

They nodded and yelled, "Mama!" loud.

I saw Ella, Nudge, Angel and some other girl around Ella's age walked out to see who was there. Ella, Nudge, and Angel swarmed me right away. The n turned to the boy and now a boy around the age of ten stood by her.

"This is Lolli and Nano, and Jasp is coming with max,"

Jasp? Then I saw Max and I a guy, I think Jasp came in. She stopped dead when she saw me but regained her composure.

She walked up to us and Iggy and Gazzy hugged her tightly and turned to me. She held up her hand for me to shack and said, "Fang?" What no 'it's good to see you?' but she probably doesn't want to see me. None the less I took her hand and shock it.

I saw a Siberian Husky come in and faked a wolf. I raised my eyebrows. Angel laughed. "This is soup and Soup its okay he they can know you talk."

"Hello," said soup in a low voice.

I turned to Angel, "What happened to total," wrong question. Everyone got quiet and looked down.

There were tears in Angels eyes when she said, "total died saving me at Itex."

"I'm sorry Angel," but by now she stopped crying and Max's Mom said we had to stay.

My flock slept in the living room and Ella, Nudge, and Lolli slept in Ella's room. Nano and Angel slept in a guest room and max and Jasp slept in another guest room.


	6. Chapter 6

Max POV

It was clearly etched on Fangs face that he was hurt and mad whenever Jasp touched me. Jasp seemed oblivious or really keen on ticking Fang off.

When he hugged for the thousands time when our team in foot ball, the Steelers, I went to the kitchen.

I sighed and put my hands in my head. I sat there trying to think through my thoughts.

_I thought Fang left me?_

_Maybe he came back to apologize. _I was talking to myself, great…

_He doesn't desvere your apologize, he left you to fight alone. _

_But I still have unknown feelings for him._

_Say your feelings._

_But I love Jasp. _

_But not as much as Fang._

_How do you know? _

_I'm your mind._

Great I am crazy!

"You're not crazy Max, Just confused," said Angel walking in the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"So, whatchya gonna do?" she asked drinking her ice tea.

I groaned. "Be faithful," I concluded. Jasp didn't desvere to have Fang come and ruin our marriage.

"To who?" she asked then left.

_Great a kid philosopher. That's all I need right now. _

"Max," said Ella coming in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk in my room?"

_More questioning, great. _"Sure," I said and followed her in room. What I wasn't expecting to see Iggy in her room looking nervous.

I looked from her to Iggy, until Ella spook, "You might want to sit down,"

I sat on the couch right behind me looking confused.

"Max, we need to confess something." Iggy said not looking not at me, well you know what I mean, he blind not dumb!

"Iggy and I had contact almost every week since Fang left you guys,"

My mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Fang would be really mad and now since me and Iggy made it official we thought you should know first." Iggy said looking at me for the first time.

"Know what?" I asked slowly.

Ella held up her left hand and on her middle finger was a ring. With a HUGDE diamond on it. "We're engaged!" she jumped up and down. **(AN: Ella is younger than Iggy by only a few months)**

"Wow," I said jumping up and hugging her. I hugged Iggy too. "I'm happy for you two, but why would Fang be mad if you saw her?"

"When I mentioned going her after me and Ella started going out, he said, they'll hate us and not going back, but I think it was because he might do something he'll regret and I will regret because he knew I liked Ella,"

"Well I'm glad you didn't listen," I said happily.

"Me too," said Ella laughing.

"Well when are you going to tell the flock?" I asked.

"We thought of eloping, because mom didn't like Iggy because I started sending him warm smiles."

"And Fang will hate me because I have something I have something he'll never have…love."

They looked at me. "Guys I already said something to Angel about being faithful, but she said, to who! I need my thoughts,"

They nodded their heads and I said, "Don't elope, that's stupid, tell them now, while everyone is awake, I'll help."

I took their hands and lead them down stairs to the group watching TV, or should I say yelling.

"Guys," I called to them pulling down the stairs so we were in on the flat ground. Fangs and Jasps face lit up. I almost groaned but stifled it.

"Iggy and Ella have something very special to tell you,"

Iggy was swaying foot to foot while Ella was staring at the ground.

"Guys," I pressed.

Ella quickly held up her hand and the entire flock was up congratulating them.

But gazzy had to spoil the moment. "Don't you think it's soon, you've been here for only a day,"

Ella winced but Iggy said confidently, "I've been seeing her since Max left Fang."

I saw Fang wince in the background. He only mumbled a congratulation to Iggy.

Fang came over to Iggy and whispered something in his ear. Iggy nodded a blank look on his face.

This is not going to be good.

I looked at Ella and she looked worriedly back to me.

Iggy POV

"Man, Iggy why did you tell me you weren't seeing her!" Fang yelled at me.

I replied calmly, "You would act this,"

"You lied to me,"

"So," I said with a bored tone, I knew that would get him mad.

" 'SO'" he repeated mad. "So is all you can say to me!"

"Yep," I said still acting bored. It was keeping all it in my not to hit him right now.

"This is the worst mistake you made in your life," that hit my spot.

"How would you know!" I yelled at him, "You didn't even notice how I was gone every one day out of the week for two years"

"It doesn't matter, you will not marry her," Fang said in a fatherly tone.

"So you my father now," I said sarcastically.

"Yes. some has to stop you from marrying that girl,"

"I love 'that girl' and you're not my father not even close. It took all my strength to saty with you for two years and not live with Ella. I only did it for Gazzy, he still seemed to like you, But one night I heard him crying in his sleep and he said, I miss Max," I yelled at him.

We were yelling but not loud enough for them to here us down stairs.

"And you know what, it would kill you that the blind kid would have something you don't have. You think that if you don't have Max I can't have Ella,"

"That is stupid," Fang scoffed, but I heard something in his tone that proved me right.

"You always make mistakes, Leaving Max for one, is when you left her heart, her life!" I yelled.

"Don't." Fang said thought-clenched teeth, "Bring Max into this. She has nothing you do with this."

"She has everything to do with this, she has kids Max, she loves then. She loves her _husband, _do you remember him? Ya if she had to choose she would chose to make her family happy. I know Max. I know her, you only gazed at her like she was something to win. You even thought one time I liked her. I remember that because you kept doing stuff to talk to her every time I talked to her."

"Stop," Yelled Fang.

"No, You stop, I love her, Fang and you will have to kill me before I you make me not marry her."

"Fang hit me in the stomach. Hard. I doubled over. Then heard the sound of breaking glass as he jumped through the window.

Then I heard Ella come in the door and helped me up.

We didn't talk the whole night. She knew I didn't want to. She just stroked my hair and laid in bed with me watching the stairs the window that I replaced.


	7. Chapter 7

Fang POV

I just needed to get out of hear. Just lie low for a while. But the truth is everything Iggy said was true. I hate it to admit it, even if it is to me, but I won't let Iggy know I think that.

Max POV

It was 3am and I couldn't fall asleep. I was down stairs drinking coffee waiting for Fang to come back. Even though I hated him so bad right now, I still couldn't imagine life without him right now.

I know Iggy is sorry for what he said to fang. I don't know what he said, but he said it was uncalled for and that started the fight. I know it wasn't the whole story though.

I sat there nursing my coffee.

Iggy POV

I could see that every one is sad and mad at fang. They couldn't live without him. Even I'm blind and I could figure it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Max POV

The clock read 4:00 when I heard the door quietly squeak open. I let out a breath of relief. I jumped up and went to meet Fang.

His face was down cast and he looked up at me but didn't look me in the eye. He never did this whole time. "Fang, you came back" I sputtered out as I rushed to hug him.

He was stiff at first but he relaxed then wrapped his arms around my waist. Way to far down I punched him in the arm. Hard, and pulled back.

"What was that for?" he asked me rubbing the stop were I hit.

"For punching Iggy. You and I well know they are made for each other." I said

"I know, but I didn't expect I had to punch him. I just wanted to talk."

"Well," I drawled the words. "Iggy says it his fault. And I think Ella is never going to like you again, and she probably is putting a restraining order ion you.'

"I would put a restraining order on me too, if I was him." I led him to the kitchen and poured him a coffee.

He shook his head, "I never liked coffee," I shrugged and poured me a glass and sat down at the table.

"Tell me what happened Fang,"

He just found a crack in the table very interesting. I didn't want to rush him so I sat there calmly sipping on my coffee.

I didn't know if I wanted to know, but I needed to find out.

After what seemed and eternity he opened his mouth, not looking at me and said, "Max…I don't think… I can tell you. I need to talk to Iggy first,"

I nodded and let him leave, because you know what. He'll crack and tell me eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! **

**Well, I haven't updated in forever and I fell bad because I like these stories, but I just don't have the will to continue this story. **

**So if anyone wants to continue it review and I will look at your work. **

**Thank you, hahahehe7 **


End file.
